creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeannie Conway (Creative Thoughts)
Jeannie Conway is a single mother who moved to Welling, Pennsylvania with her teenage son, Paul Conway, a science genius who attends Polytech University. Jeannie is supportive of Paul's success and his creation, BB, who she is very fond of too. After Samantha has been brain dead, she didn't know Paul and Tom implanted BB's robotic brain into hers, after BB was destroyed by Elvira. Her suspicions had started when Dr. Johanson came into her office and notifies her Paul hadn't come to university despite she dropped him off every week. After Paul's death at the hands of the resurrected, robotic Samantha Pringle, she became emotionally depressed. Later, she became one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters when she was saved by Detective David Mills, though, the reason for being abducted in the first place was because she blamed Detective Mills because of his involvement when Sergeant Volchek was investigating Samantha Pringle's whereabouts as he became a victim of the organization. Background Personality Jeannie is a kind, friendly, and caring woman. Being a single mother, Jeannie is supportive of her son, Paul. She cares for his well-being and became happy for his success, his acceptance to Polytech University, and approves of his creation, BB, a robot created by him, who she took a liking too. Jeannie respects what he created because he's lonely and she also cares for BB's well-being too, as she and Paul were devastated he was destroyed by Elvira. She also cares for the well-being of others as Sam, their next door neighbor and Paul's girlfriend, was getting abused by her father, she offered an ice pack after Sam came to their house with a bloody nose and she, along with Paul, were distraught to hear she was in a coma and put on life-support. After Paul's death, she became emotionally depressed, she neglected other people who tried to console her to the point she isolated herself from society. When abducted by the Anti-Hunters, its shown she blames Detective David Mills because Sergeant Volchek was investigating Samantha's whereabouts until he was killed in a trap, with him dead, she was convinced that Sgt. Volchek with gone, there was no chance of finding Samantha, showing she resents her for killing her son going as far as blaming David since there is no chance of finding her. Even after David saved her, she continue to chastise him for getting her abducted, along with the people who were also kidnapped, to the point she left him and saying she wasn't sorry. After she and the other victims were freed, a TV broadcast shows Jeannie forgave David. Physical Appearance Jeannie is a slim woman. She has long brown hair and dark red eyes. Relationships |-|Paul Conway= |-|BB= |-|The Pringle Family= Samantha "Sam" Pringle Harry Pringle |-|Tom Toomey= |-|Dr. Johanson= |-|Elvira Parker and Carl= |-|Sgt. Volchek= |-|Detective David Mills= |-|The Anti-Hunters= Trivia *There were promotional stills, lobby cards, and many other pictures show some of the deleted scenes, all of which show more of the character and plot parts, and specially more scenes between Paul and Samantha. **Paul talking to his mom in his room after finding out that Sam is going to be unplugged from life support. **Paul and Jeannie in their living room together with re-animated Samantha. ***The back cover of the Twisted Terror DVD edition of the film shows the picture from this deleted scene. ***Also, its part of the different plot from original version of the film. *Jeannie is one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters killing spree. Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Females Category:Fallen Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mothers Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Deadly Friend Characters